User talk:Brian Kurtz
I hate these damn red links! Yes...here I am, talking to myself. Actually, I'm just putting this here because I'm tired of seeing that blasted redlink at the top right hand corner of the page. I hate red links. Damn them. Damn them all to HELL! :--The Lawgiver 18:54, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Article Hi Brian. Since I'm always talking about the wiki site and trying to get more people involved from the forum I'm a member of, I've been asked if I would write something about it for a proposed new fanzine due out in the next few months. I was hoping you might be able to give me a bit of background on the site, as it's founder. If you would be willing to help out, let me know and I'll pass on my e-mail address. Thanks, Neil. ::Hey, I'll help out any way I can, Neil. I'm not sure what exactly your looking for, but anything to help spread the monkey love. If you prefer a more private communication, you can email me your thoughts at headhunter32746@yahoo.com. --Brian Kurtz 15:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sitename Hi Brian, hope you approve of the design changes. Just wondering what your opinion would be on altering the site title to something more obvious like 'Planet of the Apes - The Sacred Scrolls' or something like that? I'm not too bothered either way, but the helpwiki suggests it would be a way to attract more visitors. Just an idea - Neil. ::Many thanks Brian! As far as I can tell, the name change just requires an admin to contact wiki central and request them to alter the name. So I can do it, but I just wanted to check with you first seeing as it's your creation. - Neil :::Hi Brian, I asked Wiki Central to change the name to 'Planet of the Apes - The Sacred Scrolls', but instead they changed it to just 'Planet of the Apes Wiki', which isn't really what I intended as it's maybe a bit bland, but possibly they thought the other title was too long. Anyway, just to let you know. I've started altering things a bit to incorporate the 'Sacred Scrolls' bit back into the main page and the page headers, etc. There were also a few links that needed to be altered on the main page because of the change of name, and there may be some other links that I haven't come across yet. If you feel that the name should be changed again, you can contact Wiki Central and ask them, it doesn't seem to be too difficult. - Neil Hi I have some interest in devleoping a game based on POTA if you could contact me I would be really interested in knowing the general hits per month the wikia gets to see if its worth moving into production. My email is CamaroSSaurus@gmail.com. Please delete this message. Emjayz Inc. Gaming Bureaucrat Rights Hello Brian, I am here to request for bureaucrat rights. I'm see that the wiki is very fit, though, I see users who vandalize and add malicious pages. I would like to help the wiki to get it back to it's feet — add templates, edit the wiki navigation and much more that will fit this wiki. I am an admin on a few wikis, though, I don't edit much. Thank you for your consideration. KillFeedz OG 15:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi Brian - not wanting to overstep the mark here or anything, but just to respectfully suggest you might consider making user Chawk1993 an admin on this wiki. Things have gotten pretty busy in the run-up to the new movie and I'm quite far behind the latest developments, unlike Chawk who has been keeping things up to date and with a good eye for filtering out opinion from fact. Just an idea! Neil Moxham (talk) 19:03, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Fannotation Video Hi, Brian! Want to help make a Wikia Fannotation video for the new Dawn of the Planet of the Apes trailer on May 8? Let us know! I posted a blog about it here . --Brian 15:21, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Instant Expert - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Hello again, Brian! Just gave Chawk1993 a heads-up about this and wanted to be sure to alert you, too... At Wikia, we've created a way of highlighting the best content on our most popular communities in a new format called Instant Expert. We'd like to let you know that we're planning a Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Instant Expert for the month of June. Here's an example that we just launched around the game Watch Dogs . We'd be creating a portal page just like that one on this community. Please take a look and let us know what you think! Thanks!! Brian 16:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Hey Brian Kurtz thanks for making this wiki (i found this wiki today) if seen the new movie Saturday it was great. Thanks for making this wiki! Durim Shehu (talk) 18:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC)Durim Shehu :::No problem! But the real thanks goes to all of the wonderful editors who have poured all of their heart and passion into making this site the best damn monkey wiki this side of the Forbidden Zone! --Brian Kurtz (talk) 18:12, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hey there! Hey there! I am new to the wiki, although I have edited wikia on older accounts before so I know a little about editing - and I have a big interest in the Planet of the Apes franchise so I thought I might try and help you guys (hope I am not sounding pretentious :P). If you need any help on a page or project, please just ask :) Nightshadowfox (talk) 16:37, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::We welcome any and all who share a passion for our beloved apes franchise. Welcome to the jungle, Nightshadowfox! Go ape! --Brian Kurtz (talk) 16:42, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Image renaming My apologies sir, but I accidently uploaded an image for my userpage without giving it a correct name. File:Picture1.png. I am very sorry about this! If you could rename it to heytherelogo.png, that would be great :) Thank you Nightshadowfox (talk) 18:50, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Any administrators on his wiki, can you please fix the Template:Character; on Visual mode when i go into the Template:Character box, it only displays Name, Image, but it doesn't display the other features, such as Born, Died, Occupation, etc., It only displays them on Source mode.Ey4shaes2iej (talk) 13:35, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Request Excuse me, I wanted to ask how to be admin here as I really want to help out and do more for the wiki. I don't mean to come off as wanting too much but I want to make sure accurate info is placed in pages. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 19:54, December 27, 2018 (UTC))